


Treat you better

by Totheendsoftheearth



Category: FilthyFrank - Fandom, George miller - Fandom, Joji - Fandom, Joji miller - Fandom, The Filthy Frank Show, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Friendship/Love, One Shot, Romance, Song fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-29
Updated: 2016-09-29
Packaged: 2018-08-18 09:27:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8157287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Totheendsoftheearth/pseuds/Totheendsoftheearth
Summary: Your friend joji has watched your relationship fall apart for a while. He unexpectedly runs into you in a nightclub after a bad fight leaving you reluctant to go home. Will you go home to your boyfriend or go home with Joji?





	

**Author's Note:**

> "I won't lie to you  
> I know he's just not right for you  
> And you can tell me if I'm off  
> But I see it on your face  
> When you say that he's the one that you want  
> And you're spending all your time  
> In this wrong situation  
> And anytime you want it to stop
> 
> I know I can treat you better than he can  
> And any girl like you deserves a gentleman  
> Tell me why are we wasting time  
> On all your wasted crying  
> When you should be with me instead  
> I know I can treat you better  
> Better than he can"
> 
> Shawn Mendes - treat you better

Joji was tired. Exhausted in fact. He felt in no mood to go out that night but his friends dragged him despite his protests. Joji had a video that desperately needed finishing up and guilt settled in that he should be at home doing that. Instead he was in a loud, dark, busy nightclub with a sticky floor knocking back shots. Hot, sweaty bodies struggled to shout to each other over the bassy music. Joji just wasn't getting into the party mood his friends had achieved hours before they had even met him.

Joji could feel the suffocating humid heat of the club starting to restrict his chest. Indicating to his friends by putting his fingers to his mouth in a universe sign for 'going for a smoke', Joji stood up and navigated the crowd. He apologised as he accidentally hit into the hectic party goers. 

He used his body to barge open the heavy glass entrance door. The fresh and cool night air hit him instantly like a literal breath of fresh air filling his lungs. Joji leant casually his back against the wall of the club. Digging in to his jean pocket he pulled out a cigarette. Hand reaching into the other he fumbled for a lighter. Damnit. Where was it?! He patted his front and back pockets in desperation. Joji suddenly remembered where it was. On the coffee table of his apartment, exactly where he had left it.

Joji looked around at the party goers. Closest to him, directly ahead a group of lively girls stood in a group laughing and joking. A loud cheer rang out as one of the girls chugged down a bottle of brown liquid. The girl in question then giggled as she stumbled to a bin almost falling over. 

Joji approached the group. He cleared his throat before speaking up.

"Hey, hey, excuse me. Have any of you ladies got a light?" Joji politely asked.

A sea of girls all turned to face the mystery man. 

"Here you go I think I have one." A girl with pale skin and long dark hair dug into her handbag in search. She looked familiar to Joji but he couldn't quite place her. He swore he'd met some of the other girls before as well.

Joji handed the lighter back to its owner when an arm snaked round his neck pulling him down into a sloppy embrace. A voice calling his name rang loudly in his ear. That's when it clicked. The group of girls were you and your friends. Although you guys were friends he had only met them once before.

"Hey Y/N!" Joji greeted you warmly as he straightened himself up. "Whar are you up to?"

You nodded to your friends signifying for them to go back into the club without you as you stopped to chat.

"Well Joji my man I am out to have fun tonight!" A huge drunken grin spread across your face. 

"Yeah I can see that." Joji smirked.

"And what is that supposed to mean!" 

"Nothing nothing! Just I can see you have had rather alot to drink." Joji put his hands up as if pleading innocent.

"Yeah well they insisted I came out to lift my mood. It hadn't been part of my plan." You looked down at your feet while your smile vanished.

"Oh? And what had been the original plan?" Joji inhaled deeply.

"Well literal Netflix and chill. I had my pyjamas on and everything. Then it all ended in tears so the girls dragged me out. I don't fancy going back home." 

"Where are you planning on going then?" Joji frowned with real concern in his voice.

"Well I was planning hopefully one of the girls couches. I just can't face Jeff."

Joji smirked at the name of your boyfriend. Every single time.

"Ah! Zip it. No jokes, not tonight." You jumped in before Joji laughed. "We had a fight I stormed out. I can't stand to see his smug face."

"I'm sorry Y/N. He's just literally a walking meme. Sorry to hear about the fight as well." Joji hated to hear about your fights with your boyfriend. He'd seen you wiping away tears when you thought no one was looking. He had seen you watching your phone waiting for his messages that didn't come. Jeff wanted a lapdog not a girlfriend and Joji detested the guy. 

"Enough negativity, tonight is about having fun! C'mon!" You grabbed Jojis arm as you pulled him into the club. Your hand felt warm on his arm. Inviting. Almost to comfortable. Joji admired you in front of him. Even when drunk he liked the way you carried yourself. Beauty and elegance radiated from you. 

*An hour and several drinks later*

You burst out of the door of the club stumbling over your own feet. Vomit burned the back of your throat threatening to defy gravity and spew across the pavement. You felt dizzy and sick. The last round of shots had been a HUGE mistake. You held on to a lamppost to steady yourself as you took deep breaths. 

You felt a hand on your back and jumped. You turned to face whoever it was, you were relived to see Jojis face staring back at you.

"You scared the shit out of me!" You laughed.

"Sorry I followed you out. You alright?" 

"Yeah just had a bit much. I...I..I think I need to go home now."

"Ok want me to walk you Y/N?"

"Ah fucking Jeff. Fuck. I can't go back." You reached into your bag and grabbed your cell phone. You stumbled while trying to stand still. You squinted trying to read the names on the screen. Your friends had left you with Joji in the club but you were to wasted to work your phone to find them.

You started to panic not knowing what to do which didn't go unnoticed by a more sober Joji.

"Look you don't have to go back to the faggot. Come back to mine I'll crash on the sofa. But I'm not leaving you like this to wander for your friends." Joji sounded concerned.

"Jeff would go fucking mental."

"Fuck Jeff Y/N. Why does it matter? He would care more you were safe than I left you here." 

You were to drunk to argue anymore. You followed Jojis' lead and stumbled back to his with his arm round you helping to steady you. Your head pressed into him slightly. It felt safe and secure and oddly familiar.

Joji opened his friend door allowing you to stumble in and flop yourself down on the couch. Joji fetched you a glass of water and set it down on the coffee table.

Pulling out your phone you were sad to see zero messages.

"I better ring Jeff. Tell him where I am."

"Y/N." Joji sat down next to you then continued talking. "Why are you bothering? He's not sent a single message or a made any calls to see where you are at?  Look. The guy is a dick. No more beating round the bush. Are these the actions of a guy who gives a shit? Why are you wasting your time on him? "

"It's not like that...he just. He's not great with emotions. Jeff cares about me really."

"Oh yeah he really shows it. He's expecting you to come running back again and apologize for his bullshit. He says jump you say how high then wipe his ass while you are it. You deserve better than that. Deserve to be treated with respect." Joji had the words 'I could treat you better.' on the tip of his tongue. 

A tear rolled down your face as you looked at your hands in your lap. You played about picking at any skin. You didn't want to look up at Joji as you knew he was right. You didn't want to face the truth. The truth that you had wasted your time and feelings on a guy who thought the earth moved for him. A guy who thought that his actions didn't matter as you would come running back. Your face started to flush in embarrassment and anger as that was exactly what you had been doing. Playing in to his little narcissistic games.

"I..I. I'm such a fool. I just don't believe I've been acting like this. You know what?Before Jeff I would of said I'd never be one of those girls that took shit. I.. I... I just kept thinking if he cares that's what matters. But it doesn't matter. And he doesn't care." Tears started to fall more freely much to your embarrassment.

"Hey, look at me." Joji commanded gently in his deep smooth voice. 

Reluctantly you looked up into his face. Your eyes fell from his dark eyes down to his kissable lips. As if on cue he flicked his tongue out to lick them as he stared back at you. Butterflies started to flutter in your tummy seemingly from no where.

"Y/N. You are not a fool. We can all be idiots when emotions are involved. Just promise me you will end it with him. You could be with someone who actually wants you. Someone who would give you the earth. Someone who would do all they could to make you happy."

"And who would be somebody like that?" You laughed at the notion of somebody actually caring.

"Me." Joji blurted out quickly unable to stop the words falling out of his mouth.

You stared surprised into his eyes unsure how to respond. Lucky for you. You didn't have to.

"Fuck it." Said Joji who then leaned into to kiss you.

His warm, soft lips met yours with a sense of urgency. You could sense the long awaited anticipation that Joji felt for this kiss. Your lips hungrily joined in the pace deepening the kiss. Very gently Joji pushed you back until you were laying down on the couch. Automatically your legs parted allowing him room in-between. His body followed yours to the horizontal position without breaking the kids. You could feel every bit of Jojis body covering you. It felt so... right. Like coming home. Your hands ran over his shoulders, neck and head as he kissed down your neck. 

Joji broke the kiss and smiled as he hovered above you taking in the expression on your face. You smiled back feeling breathless and dizzy from the intensity.

"I promise I can treat you better than he can if you are wanting to try." Joji nervously spoke.

Your only responce was to pull your head up slightly, crashing your lips drunkenly into his to restart the making out session. It gave Joji all the answers he needed.


End file.
